I Wanna Spend My Life With You
by klaineisforeverstrong
Summary: FUTURE-FIC. Kurt and Blaine have been together since they were 17 years old... Can they rise to the challenge that many high school sweethearts do and have their happily ever after? SO FLUFFY YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE.


_Hello and welcome to my latest project! To be honest, this first chapter here? Yeah, not so proud of it. **But, **to garner your interest, I shall inform you of the direction this fic is headed in... IT'S A FUTURE FIC WITH LITTLE KLAINE BABIES. You know you can't resist the little Klaine babies... :) So, sit back with a cup of Joe or whatever it is you kids do when you read fic and enjoy the ride!_

_Lots of cotton-candy fluff coming your way!_

* * *

><p>"I miss you."<p>

"I miss you too, Kurt."

"Why did we go to different universities?"

"Cause we're idiots?"

"Speak for yourself."

Blaine laughed and Kurt thanked the dwarf-that-reads-romance-novels-and-shoots-lightening-out-of-it's-boobs for modern times and _Skype_. He didn't know if he could live without seeing that face everyday. It had only been a week but he missed him terribly. This was his boyfriend, the love of his life, the boy he had been practically attached to at the hip from the moment they met – it was hard to be apart. "I love you," Blaine grinned.

"I love you, too," Kurt smiled. They paused for a moment and Kurt admitted his inner thoughts. "Blaine, I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"This," Kurt gestured grandly to his surroundings. "Living without you... It's hard. You've been a constant feature in my life for the past two years..." He felt like a love-sick teenage girl but he couldn't help it. It was like there was a hole in his heart... A hole only Blaine could fill.

A smile was creeping up on Blaine's features. "I miss you too, Kurt – a _lot - _but we have to be mature about this. We are two adults, we can be alone sometimes."

"That's not what I mean, Blaine..."

"I know that's not what you mean, I'm just trying to help. Honestly, I'm trying to convince myself too," Blaine chuckled lightly.

"Look, I've got to go – I've got a _huge _test coming up _already –_ but I'll talk to you tomorrow...?" Kurt clarified.

"Of course," Blaine smiled.

"Bye, Blaine."

"Goodbye, Kurt. I love you."

"Love you more!" Kurt rushed with a cheeky grin, quickly shutting the Skype window.

_Oh, he's quick, _Blaine laughed to himself, picking up his phone.

_I don't appreciate these comments. I think we all know who loves whom more. -Blaine._

_Yupp. Me. ~K_

That boy was going to be the end of Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sprawled across his bed, thinking to himself about... Well, frankly, <em>everything<em>. He should have really been studying - he _was _in university now, after all - but he just couldn't bring himself to focus.

He knew what he wanted. He wanted to go to school and get his Bachelor of Biomedical Sciences, eventually going to medical school and getting his own doctor's office where he could look after kids and parents alike. He wanted to keep people healthy and happy. That was his dream since he was nine years old. Well, at least, his _practical _dream. Really and truly, he wanted to be a performer but he knew that the chances of that were slim. Rather than entertaining people and making them happy, he would make them healthy _and _happy – it was the next best thing.

But, of course, that wasn't all he wanted. He knew there was more to life than just your professional accomplishments. He wanted to get married and have kids and maybe a dog or something one day... He wanted the white-picket-fence American Dream... Or whatever the gay version of that was.

His high school life was spent preparing himself to achieve these dreams. He got good marks in school, he was involved in his community, he dated around... Of course, that last bit stopped once he met Kurt.

Kurt was everything he ever wanted in a guy. He had been looking for him _forever. _The second _"Blackbird" _came out of his mouth, he knew he couldn't wait anymore. He had to have him and he had to have him right then and there. He knew right away that they were soul mates. They had a beautiful relationship. Things were never boring and, of course, they had their little lovers spats, but they weren't one of those on-again/off-again relationships typically seen in high school. They were so much more mature than most kids their age because they had to go through so much more right from the get-go. Dealing with being gay, each of them losing one of their parents (in one way or another)... It made them grow up fast. When Blaine found Kurt, he felt like this was why he had gone through what he had... So he'd be mature enough to recognize just how blessed he was to find Kurt when he did. They were inseparable right from day one and even more so once they finally got together. Eventually, Blaine came to school with Kurt. They honestly didn't know what it was like to be apart for any extended amount of time and that's what made this so hard... Blaine wanted to marry Kurt one day and he was sure that Kurt felt the same way about him... He wanted to be with him at all times. _Call me 'clingy' but I love him. _If he was going to be thinking like this all the time, his studies wouldn't go so well...

He had to be with Kurt and he swore on their love that he'd find a way.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaine decided to send a quick email to NYU (Kurt's school) to see what it would take for him to get a transfer.<p>

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Hello there. My name is Blaine Anderson and I am a freshman at Stanford University. I am currently studying for my Bachelor of Biomedical Sciences. I am writing to you today with the hopes of getting a transfer to your school. I, by far, have the financial means to attend and my marks, as well, are flawless. _

_I have attached my records to this email. If any further information is needed, just say the word._

_I am willing to do whatever it takes to start at NYU as soon as humanly possible and I hope to hear from you soon. I hope you will consider me._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaine Anderson_

After reading the message over many times and editing it to be word-perfect, Blaine took a deep breath and hit the _Send _button, hoping for the best.

* * *

><p>After many calls on <em>Skype <em>and deep moments of thought and worry, Blaine finally heard back from NYU. To be exact, from the President himself. Blaine took a deep breath, preparing himself for possible rejection, and opened the email.

_Mr. Anderson:_

_Your records are impeccable. I must admit, I was quite happy to see your name grace my inbox, what with your family's reputation. New York University would be more than happy to have you join our brood of young, achieving students, if the offer is still something you wish to receive. We can get you set up with residence and the educational board as soon as you please._

_Cheers,_

_Dr. John Sexton_

Blaine literally pumped his fist in the air. He was just _so _excited. He'd finally be able to see Kurt again, finally be able to hold him and kiss him and hear his beautiful voice without the annoying crackling of static in the background. The best part was going to be showing up for the first time.

And he knew just how he was going to pull it off.


End file.
